The Lv 20 Promotion Quest
by divine998
Summary: Based on the MMO Fiesta Online. The Lv. 20 promotion quest is challenging, both physically and mentally. Will a young archer be able to face the evils ahead, or will she break under the pressure? Rated T for violence, blood , and swearing in later chapters. Read and comment please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: **This is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me! If you don't know, this fanfic is based on the online MMO, Fiesta Online(or just Fiesta for short). Although a lot of the dialogue is made up(and some of the places too), it's based on my real character in Fiesta. Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not going to be good. Bear with me please ._

_Please comment and give me tips on how to do better! _

_*I do not own Fiesta*_

A floating wooden horse and its rider sped through the decorated streets of Elderine, turning every which way and nearly colliding with other adventures. One could hear the rider's rants of frustration as she sped on by.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

The green-and-brown clad elf jumped off of her wooden horse and brushed away her short blue hair as she approached the teleport gate back to her hometown of Roumen. Her body ached from dying over and over again, and she couldn't wait to get back home. As she came nearer to the teleport gate, an exaggeratingly happy voice boomed out from its blue, swirling depths.

"_Where do you wish to go?"_

The elf replied, "Roumen."

"_Okey-dokey! Teleporting to Roumen."_

The elf suddenly felt her body being sucked into the portal. She was…floating. No, flying. She could never quite place the happy, worriless feeling she would get when teleporting through portals. She was always at ease when gliding through the green and blue abyss. Of course, all good things have endings.

"_You are now arriving in Roumen!"_

The elf felt her body weight coming back, gravity pulling her down to reality. The green and blue swirls gave way to the smell of fresh flowers and baked bread. She jumped out of the portal, her wooden horse following her every step.

"_Take care, young adventurer!"_ the portal piped cheerfully.

As the young elf explored her familiar surroundings, the feeling of frustration, anger, and a bit of dread bubbled up inside of her. She remembered how everything went wrong, how everything fell apart..

_Susiana attacked. She attacked like her life depended on it. The Mara Pirates were closing in, taking out all of the members of her group. They were everywhere, to her left, to her right, in front, creeping up behind, snatching from below, or ambushing from above. The tanks, the ones who were supposed to take the damage for others, were long dead. The pirates then went after the mages. No matter how strong their spells were, they were outmatched by the speed and the quick thinking of the pirates. The Tricksters, the ones who used claws to fight the enemy, went down quickly. A simple scimitar to the head was all it took. The clerics tried desperately to use their resurrection spells, but the pirates caught on fast. They stabbed the poor healers before they could start their chants. The pirate's archers (Marlone Archers, they were called) killed every one of the group's archers they could see._

_ It was just Susiana, her cleric friend Tereigh and a few other survivors left. "Don't worry, Susi. I got your back," Tereigh said with a smile. Then her eyes widened in pain as a blade slashed her back._

"_Hehe. I've got your back too, see?" cackled the Charismatic Mara behind her. She sheathed her now bloody sword as the cleric dropped limply to the ground. Susiana called for help._

"_Anyone! Please! I'm surrounded! Help me!" To her despair, no one came. Susiana was surrounded and alone. The pirates mocked the archer. "Poor little girl, she's all alone now!" "You really dared to challenge the Mara?" "We'll hang your corpse on our ship for all of our prisoners to see!" "Your time ends here, little one…"_

_ Tereigh managed to gain consciousness as she found her friend cornered. "No…Susi….please…no…" A tall, female pirate stepped forward, she was most likely the captain. "Foolish children, you always think that you can do anything, that you can conquer the world." She then turned to the pirates she was in charge of. "Finish her."_

"_N-no! Susi!" cried Tereigh. Susiana couldn't move; she was paralyzed with fear. The pirates crept closer, a sinister smile on their faces, their swords raised…_

Slash. _She couldn't take it._

Bam. _It was too much._

Wham. _Please, make it stop…_

Pow. _Make it stop…_

Boom. _Make it.._

Slash. _Please…_

Wham. …

…

"_SUSIANA!"_

_**A.N: Okay, well that's finally done. It's a slow start, but I promise you, things shall get interesting. Next chapter coming up!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: **__Slow start, I know, but things will get better! I promise! Just stick with me people! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used heat up my fireplace. Enjoy!_

_*I don't own Fiesta MMO*_

"SUSIANA!"

Susiana snapped out of her flash back as her name was called. It was… Tereigh!

"Geez Susi, are you having one of your crazy flashbacks again? Don't tell me it was about the Mara Pirates." Tereigh's purple ponytail swayed as she talked. Susiana knew that even though she continued her family's cleric history, Tereigh had the passion of a fighter. She was strong, tough, brave, and rebellious, a stark contrast to Susiana's quieter nature (although she has toughened up a bit from Tereigh's influence).

"They were so scary though! Level 26 monsters against a little level 19 like me!" Susiana protested. "Did you see them gang up on me? It was terrible. I hate those pirates..."

Tereigh laughed. "Yeah, even with my healing powers I don't think I would have soloed them all either. I wish my parents didn't force me to be a cleric." She started to play with her mace. "I bet they both knew I was born to slash and destroy with a sword so they gave me a mace instead. But you know, you get used to it."

Tereigh looked up to see Susiana with a ghost of a smile on her face. "Wow Susi, are you really _that_ pissed? You should do what I do: find the weaker monsters that you can kill easily and smash their brains out. It's fun and you get experience."

That got Susiana's attention. "So basically, you want me to level grind?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So if I disliked Mara Pirates, I take my anger out on them?"

"As long as you don't die."

"Trust me, I won't. I got buffed while coming back from Elderine."

"Then venture forth, young explorer!"

"Thanks Tereigh. Bye!"

"See ya, Susi."

The Sea of Greed. A bright sunny beach by the ocean, teeming with giant turtles, mischievous pixies, and most of all, pirates. Susiana walked up to where the low class Mara Pirates hung out. They recognized her immediately. "Hey, aren't you that stupid girl who led an attack on our captain?" "Yeah she is! I heard she gave you kids a beating!" "I knew you dumb adventurers were too weak!" "You're no match for Mara!"

"Shut up," was Susiana's only response.

The pirates cowered in fake fear. "Oh, look, she's getting angry!" "What are you going to do? Those arrows don't do nothing!" "Bring it on, you little-"

_Bam._ One perfect arrow to the forehead was all it took. The pirate fell backward to the ground, blood gushing onto the sand. The pirates glared at her. "Hey, that was my best bud you just killed!" "You'll pay for that, little girl!"

Susiana smirked as she drew her bow again. "Now you know how I feel. Bring it on."

Susiana didn't know how long she fought those weaker pirates, but as the sun set, she heard a muffling sound from her bag: it was her hourse.

"Zooziahnah! Lef me awh! (Susiana! Let me out!)" Susiana summoned the horse out of her bag. "What do you want?" She asked. Suddenly, confetti and glitter popped out as her wooden toy horse blew a horn that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Guess what! You're level 20! Two tens! The big two-oh! Tween-tay! And do you know what that means?"

"Oh,u-um what?" said a speechless Susiana.

"Prah-mow-shun! Prah-mow-shun! The time has come for your job change! But first, you should go see Roumenus."

Susiana remembered about promising to tell Chief Roumenus when she was level 20. "Oh yeah! Off we go I guess..."

"That's the spirit! Prah-mow-shun! Prah-mow-shun!" the horse chanted as Susiana sped away on it, leaving the disembodied corpses of several Mara Pirates behind.

_**A.N: And we have reached level 20! What will Susi discover on her journey? What will Chief Roumeus tell her? When will Skill Master Ruby get her flipping clam chowder? Is Grandpa Robin really a robin? All these questions and more are answered in the next chapter! **_


End file.
